With the continuous improvement of the technology, the processing procedures in a lot of manufacturing industry are often completed by robots instead of manual operation. Robots are required to be electrically connected in the using process. Traditionally, plug portions connected with robots are directly plugged in the sockets, which is convenient, but electric wires between plug portions and robots exist. When plugged in, electric wires are easily kicked because they are exposed and people may also trip over them easily, so plugs fall out or are in poor contact with the sockets, resulting in big security risks; meanwhile, sudden disconnection with the power can even directly cause the burning of robots, so that an information robot apparatus which can be quickly connected and is high in connection stability is needed.